You're Worth the Whole Damn Bunch Put Together
by payton280390
Summary: "So, do you know anything about this Tom Buchanan?" She sipped her soda and archly inquired. "Married relation to the beautiful Daisy Buchanan?" "Tom's reputation appears to have spread." Gatsby's rueful frown and wrinkled brow indicated he was upset. "Only among a few in the know." She reassured him. Follow the journey of Gatz as he tries to win over the heart of Daisy Buchanan.
1. Prologue

_**A/N Background information: This is set right after Gatsby comes back from war and does not know that Daisy has gotten married. (Gatsby's younger days with Cody before he becomes very rich..)**_

_Hello my lovelies, I wrote this a very long while back but I never uploaded it until now. I fell in love with The Great Gatsby (book) before seeing the 2013 movie version. For a book that was written around the 20s era, it is very well versed. I am pleased to say that F. Scott Fitzgerald is probably one of my favorite authors. have you read This Side of Paradise? Please do, it is just as great! Also I am a HUGE Leonardo DiCaprio fangirl, so just having him play the part of James Gatz, I loved the movie. Oh and Tobey was the perfect casted for the part of Nick, and the visuals/colors in the movie were brilliant, I saw it in 3D, amazing. Bravo Baz Luhrmann. _

_I hope you enjoy! R&R!_

He had inconspicuously scouted the area for the last two nights, noting carefully the discreet knock on the door, the peak, the hand signal, and then the door opening just enough to let the people enter. He saw how the men dressed and was careful to obtain a tux so he fit in. He waited this night until he spotted one of the men who was always granted immediate entry into the speakeasy, intercepting him as soon as he climbed out of his Duesenburg.

The middle-aged, beefy, red-faced man, wrapped an arm across his shoulder and blustered heartily, "You're gonna love this place. Been wanting to take you here forever." Gatsby smiled and allowed himself to be escorted up to the sturdy steel door, painted to look like a wall with a picture frame hanging with barbour prices. Dave Cody gave the special knock and a slot slid open. The watchful eyes scanned the middle-aged man but looked warily at the unknown blonde-haired, slender man accompanying him. The bluff man assured the bouncer, "Friend of mine. I vouch for him." The hard eyes looked Gatsby up and down. The young Gatsby made sure he stayed relaxed and smiling, allowing the eyes time to come to a decision. The eyes must have decided in his favor because the door swung open and his friend Cody hustled him through the door.

The greeter, a huge muscle bound man with an unsmiling face, nodded respectfully to him, while greeting his companion by name. Gatsby walked down the dimly lit staircase, his senses already alerting him to the smoke and buzz of conversation. A good jazz band was playing as he stepped into the main room, while a thick colored woman sang. He idly noted she had a great voice, sweet and soulful. Gatsby walked with Cody to the bar and allowed him to order him a bourbon and start the tab with the bartender. Gatsby, safely introduced to the bartender, still waited until after he had downed three drinks and listened to a couple of sets before casually asking "I'm trying to catch up with a friend of mine, Daisy Fay, the buzz is she hangs around here." The bartender, whose broken nose and cauliflower ear, clearly indicated that at one time had been in the ring, continued mixing the drink he was making, but showed no hesitation in replying. "Used to be here every night with her husband Tom and her friend Jordan but haven't seen them since the raid."

The man interpreted Gatsby's raised eyebrows as a request for more information. "It was a strange type of raid. Coppers broke in, sprayed bullets around, broke a few things, and then left." He shrugged. "We shut down for one night and then got the place repaired in two days and whammo, open for business as usual." He shook his head and winked. "Must have been a shake down for more protection money. Everyone's on the take in this city." Gatsby conversed with him and ordered another drink. He waited a bit and then said, "Didn't know Daisy was married. What's he look like?"

"Tall, dark hair, mustache.." The bartender wiggled his eyebrows to indicate he was something else with the ladies. Gatsby picked up his drink swirling it casually, he looked with renewed interest at the singer. She seemed to feel his gaze because her eyes swung over to him, seeming to pierce him. Gatsby casually lifted his glass and nodded to her. She smiled and continued her song. He sat quietly at the bar and sure enough, she made her way over to him when the band took their next break. It took her awhile to weave her way through the tables since she was obviously popular and had to stop to acknowledge many greetings. When she reached the bar, she gently placed a hand on the shoulder of the man sitting next to Gatsby who immediately turned to her a she said, "You mind?" He gallantly smiled at her, grabbed his drink, and seated her. "Anything for you, Darlin'."

"May I get you a drink?" Gatsby offered with one of his most charming smiles, as he turned on his stool to face her. "No hair for the dog tonight. Just ginger ale. Have to sing tonight." She replied, her speaking voice as lovely as her singing voice.

Gatsby raised a hand but the bartender didn't even bother asking, just set a ginger ale with ice in front of her.

"So, do you know anything about this Tom Buchanan?" She sipped her soda and archly inquired. "Married relation to the beautiful Daisy Buchanan?"

"Tom's reputation appears to have spread." Gatsby's rueful frown and wrinkled brow indicated he was upset. "Only among a few in the know." She reassured him.

_**A/N: This is short, I know, sorry. But this is more of a prologue for now. It did end abruptly but I promise I'll make it up to you in the first chapter if you review! **_

_**~Payton xx**_


	2. Young and Beautiful

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello again! I'm sorry I took longer than expected on uploading this chapter; I've been busy with school summer work. Excuses, excuses haha I know. A week from tomorrow school starts up again, the 26**__**th**__**. Ugh. So the updates will be less frequent, but I won't abandon this story because lord knows I've done it to many in the past. **_

_**Enjoy! R&R!**_

He didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. And yet there he was in his main parlor pacing back and forth trying to weave out all of the thoughts and feelings that are confined within his heart and mind. And he completely and utterly blames _her. _

Yes, you could say the slender, blonde-haired young man was infatuated. Ever since he courted her in Louisville and noticed this said infatuation, he knew that she was the one who stole his heart. "Married? How could she be married? She promised she would wait for me." He bellowed. Gatsby angrily thought aloud. And with that in mind, he reached for the closest item and smashed it against the wall in front of him. His breathing was coming out in uncontrollable gasps, a small sweat beginning to break out on his forehead. He finally turned his feet mechanically and walked out from his room and to Daisy's house, he had to know the truth and reasoning behind all of this.

As he pulled into the long driveway, he noted that the only light on in the mansion was coming from the bedroom. Everything was oddly quiet, and at first that dread came boiling back down his throat. Slamming the car door shut, he shifted on his feet uncomfortably as he tried to keep a calm, nonchalant posture entering the practically barren house. Gatsby felt cold and lost, entering the Buchannan's home. Putting one foot in front of the other, his leather shoes made their usual stepping sound. Gatsby looked around. No Tom was in sight. The servants had retired for the night.

He remembered the bedroom light on upstairs, and instantly his stomach knotted up. As quickly and quietly as he could, he ran up the many flights of stairs, thanking God that no one had caught him. He stared at the light glowing from the crack at the bottom of the door. Gatsby took in a deep breath and pushed open the bedroom door without a second thought.

Daisy. Curled up on the bed in a fetal position, her eyes red and puffy from hours of crying; they caught his, her brown irises pouring into him. "Jay?" She whimpered, her voice weak yet angelic. His gaze darted from her eyes to the black and blue bruises already formed onto her wrists and cheek. Daisy noticed what he was looking at and jumped out of the bed, rushing into his arms. "I'm sorry, Jay." She cried, her nails digging deeper into his back. "I'm so sorry!" He just held her, unresponsive. His dumbfounded motives encouraged her to continue, "I had to Jay. I had to. I married Tom because I thought I'd be secure. I waited for so long, Jay. I guess I was wrong, huh? Look at me. I…" she sniffled, shutting her mouth and refusing to say any more then she already had. However, she allowed herself to be warmed by his embrace.

"I'm sorry." She said once more. "It's all right." He replied calmly, tenderly pushing her away just so he could see the apologetic glint in her eyes. For a few seconds they did nothing but stare as though they had never seen each other before. Daisy studied his eyes, the bluest color she'd ever seen in her entire life, and his babyish facial features. Gatsby scoffed, the corner of his mouth turning up at the thought. Daisy raised an eyebrow, licking her dry lips. "Wha-" she began, but was immediately interrupted by Gatsby, who took her face in his hands and put a smooth thumb over her lips. "Shh," he whispered. "Let me think." When he finally removed his hands from her face, he saw Daisy, arms crossed at her chest and forehead wrinkled up. "What are you thinking about?" She asked him, putting her arms around his neck. "How could a man even possess the thought of even laying a single finger on a woman like you?" he slowly caressed her wrists that still rest on his neck. Slowly, the tears began to weld up on her eyes. "I can't take it anymore, Jay." Pulling her into a well-needed hug, he kissed her tenderly on the lips–surprising themselves- and his arms wound themselves around her waist while closing his eyes, burrowing his face into her short blonde hair and caressing her hair. "Let's get out of here." He said.


	3. Just Go Where the Wind Blows

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Great Gatsby, that strictly belongs to the wonderful F. Scott Fitzgerald, but I soon will be able to own the 2013 movie version on DVD! **_

_**R&R! Enjoy.**_

As Daisy descended down the stairs, she heard what she thought to be a door opening. She being too engrossed to even think twice about it, brushed it off as just a servant getting ready for an early wake-up call. She let Gatsby wait outside so she could pack her things. Once she came to the bottom of the staircase, she was met with an infuriated drunk. Tom.

Daisy's breath hitched as she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Hello, Daisy."

Tom's breath smelled of alcohol and cigars. The scent was mixed with his expensive clothes and aftershave. The familiar odor made Daisy gag. Without warning, Tom's hand made contact with her face. She screamed, her cheek stinging.

"Listen here you little bitch," he hissed in her ear. "You are mine. You got that? I know the little game you've been playing with Gatsby, behind my back..."

Daisy tried to squirm away, but Tom had her wrists pinned up in the air above her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Daisy spat back.

She made eye contact with him even though she was lying. "I know Gatsby and I know he is stealing his little whore." Daisy didn't respond, instead she continued to try and get out from his tight grip. Tom smiled and evil flashed in his eyes. Daisy bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep the tears from falling. Her right eye was almost swollen shut; the pain was unbearable in her face. Her wrists burned from Tom's grip.

Before she knew it Tom had punched her in the side. She let out a howl. Gatsby quickly came flying through the door.

"Son of a bitch," Jay growled.

"Careful Gatsby, can't save her if you're dead." Tom had a straight face. No curled lip, or sick smile. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a gun. His even face disappeared under his infamous twisted smirk. He chuckled.

Gatsby felt like his heart stopped. He felt Daisy close the gap between him. But it was different. She had always stood beside him, sometimes in front of him. This time, she stood behind him, a broken woman.

"Bastard," Gatsby growled through clenched teeth.

Daisy could feel his body begin to shake.

Gatsby lunged at him. Tom saw it coming, but he wasn't prepared for the full brunt of it. Gatsby's rage roared through him. He effortlessly slammed Tom against the wall, and managed to get a couple of good punches in. But it didn't take Tom long to recover. He managed to loosen Gatsby's grip and shove him away. Gatsby lost his balance just enough for Tom to take advantage. Neither of the men heard Daisy scream as Tom landed a punch on Jay.

_Tom will kill him._

Daisy's instincts to protect Jay suddenly kicked in, and she found herself trying to pull Tom off of Jay. Jay couldn't speak because of Tom's choke hold, but his eyes told her to run. She ignored it, desperate to save him. However, Tom managed to shove her off of him as if she were light as a feather. She landed with a thud. Daisy closed her eyes to block out the pain. When she opened them again, something caught her eye.

The gun was just within arms reach. Seeing that Tom was still focused on Gatsby, Daisy picked it up swiftly. Tom suddenly pulled Gatsby to his feet, ready to punch him in the stomach. Ignoring her still injured, possibly re-injured bones, Daisy stood quickly, fueled by adrenaline.

Tom was preparing to swing when he felt the gun shoot into him. He grunted, his face turning from anger to shock in less than a second. His body began to fail immediately and his grip on Gatsby loosened.

Blood poured from his body, and he collapsed.

Daisy's gasp was more of a squeak. Tom began to gasp for breath as blood began to trickle from his mouth. It made a sickening gurgle sound that got quieter and quieter until finally it stopped. Tom lay motionless on the floor. His eyes remained open, but were glassy and empty.

The blood covered gun slid from Daisy's hand and clattered to the floor. Gatsby's shock broke, and he had his arms around Daisy in seconds. Still, Daisy was limp in his arms. Her body shook easily as she sobbed. He buried his face in her neck, desperate to comfort her.

"I killed him." Daisy's voice was the quietest of whispers. It broke Gatsby's heart nonetheless. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. Tears drenched her face, and still fell from her eyes.

"No darling," He brushed a tear away with his thumb. "You saved my life."

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello my lovelies, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love writing fight scenes so much. I was thinking about keeping Tom longer in this story but something was bound to come up and happen. I wonder how Myrtle will react when she finds out about her Tom's death? Cliffhanger danger. **_

_**School starts this Monday. boo freakin' hoo, right? Right. So that means I will only have time to add chapters on WEEKENDS. I'll be so busy with after-school activities and homework that I won't be able to access the computer as much as I would like to. Sorry about that. I hope everyone is doing well. **_

_**xx**_

_**-Payton**_


End file.
